memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bound (episode)
Music The (techno) song which plays during the triple slave girl dance aboard Harrad-Sar's ship has not been accredited. Does anyone have any information regarding its source? :It is most likely original music written for the scene by the episode's composer, which I believe was Dennis McCarthy. --From Andoria with Love 07:49, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::It appears the music from that segment is an original piece composed by Jay Chattaway, who is listed in the episode's end credits as being responsible for the episode's music. An episode review specifically mentions Mr. Chattaway being responsible for the music in that scene: http://www.mania.com/star-trek-enterprise-bound_article_48512.html NthRepublic 10:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Nit I refused the following nit and accompanying explanation, as per policy. --From Andoria with Love 12:28, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Tucker mistakenly calls Kelby by the rank of lieutenant. <-- statement is actually a bit of a misconception. In the modern ranking system of the U.S. Navy and the British Royal Navy, after which the ranking system in Star Trek is based upon, the rank of Lieutenant Commander is considered a transitional rank. The ranking system for commissioned Naval officers is comprised of twelve ranks divided into three classes: Flag Officers, Mid-Grade Officers and Junior Officers. Lieutenant Commander falls into the Mid-Grade class and is meant to help transition commissioned officers from the more labor intensive duties of a Junior Officer to the responsibilities of a Senior or Flag Officer. That being said, while it is most appropriate to address on officer of that rank as "Lieutenant Commander" it is generally acceptable to address him or her as "Lieutenant" or as "Commander." It should be noted Kelby was a full commander, not a lieutenant commander. --From Andoria with Love 12:28, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree the information was a nit and in the wrong place, but some of the information was useful to me. Excluding the reference to Kelby, is there a better page where the background information on ranks would be more appropriate? --Icesyckel 16:31, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::In this case... might I suggest the Lt Cmdr page? :) -- Sulfur 17:17, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, that would seem to be the logical place wouldn't it? ;) --Icesyckel 02:37, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Possible TAS reference in ST:ENT? Were the references to flying reptiles in Bound a nod to TAS, and perhaps an early acknowledgment of its being canon, as that show had numerous examples of such creatures? I realize that Bound was shown more than a year before StarTrek.com started to blend TAS into their site. Also, is "There's been lingering questions..." the first example of a grammatical slip by a Vulcan?--Archer4real 14:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) : As a public service, let me offer to help you help yourself, by showing you how to use this site like it was intended to be used: like you would a real encyclopedia. :) If you just watched the episode, then type in one of the key reference words spoken in the episode that correspond with what you are looking for into the search bar on the left. If they were speaking of a specific planet, then searching for that would be a good start. So give that a try and get back with us... Good luck! --Alan 17:30, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::That works. What also works to just start by reading the article on the episode, where flying reptiles and what they reference are already noted under Background. Very encyclopedic. Anyway, Archer, that's all we know about it. As far as Vulcan grammatical slips go, you know, we don't even do that for Data and his well-highlighted "inability" to form contractions. Well, not supposed to, anyway. So who knows if it's the first. --TribbleFurSuit 19:00, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Homage to TOS? Does anyone know if there's a citable source for the last scene in Sickbay being an homage to TOS? It seems to me to be VERY similar to a Kirk/Spock/McCoy-style interchange (where McCoy and Kirk basically make fun of Spock). It is so unlike anything seen to date in ENT and so like TOS, that it makes me wonder. -Randy 06:13, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Removed I removed this: :The weight set used by Mayweather and Reed while working out are known as the PowerBlock Adjustable Dumbbells-Personal Trainer Set. — Vince47 11:46, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I can actually see the possible interest of knowing that. It's not entirely pointless. -- sulfur 12:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::It seems valid to me as well, since it has to do with the prodution. I think there are other articles that have similar information. That said, do we know this merely by appearance? If that's the case it should probably be noted in the passage.--31dot 12:39, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Let me rephrase. Not verified, not cited, bad info is worse than no info.— Vince47 13:05, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree with 31dot. If this is verifiable based on sight recognition, that should be noted. Otherwise, it should be marked with rather than outright removed. -- sulfur 13:33, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Ok then, since you guys seem to think it belongs...her we go. with incite. — Vince47 13:40, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :And now removed by an anon. -- sulfur 16:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Episode reveals *This episode reveals that Orion slave girls are so irresistible because of pheromones they release that accelerates the metabolisms of males of many species, including their own, by raising adrenaline production to dangerous levels. These pheromones seem to have the opposite effect on other species' females (or at least Human females), making them listless and causing headaches, possibly to prevent competition. I'm removing this unless anyone objects. If the episode reveals it, is there any point in mentioning it? -- DhaliaUnsung 12:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, I would actually say "yes" because one may not understand it from the episode and it's been something that people have always wondered. A lot of items like that are in the bg notes. But it could probably be shorter with a link to the page that explains it more... — Morder 12:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I just watched the episode again, and Phlox explains all that almost word for word. But if we really need it on the page I'll revert it. -- DhaliaUnsung 04:28, 12 June 2009 (UTC)